


After The Hunt Is Over

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the future. Two hunters are celebrating another beast being successfully disposed of. But their choice of venue for their celebratory meal yields an unexpected surprise....</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Hunt Is Over

Brock winced as he sat down. That wendigo had been particularly vicious, and they had been lucky to dispatch it into the hereafter whilst suffering only minor injuries. One of which, unfortunately, had been to his butt when the thing had thrown him across the room, just before his husband had dispatched it.

Ross laughed at his discomfort. Brock pouted, and threw a fry at him.

“You’re adorable when you’re suffering”, the taller man laughed. He neatly caught the next fry, and promptly threw it back.

“I am not adorable!” Brock said, glaring at him. He reached across and ran his hand over his mate’s upper lip. Ross stared at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Ketchup”, Brock grinned. “You always were a messy eater!”

Ross grinned, and looked around the diner. They ate for some moments in an easy silence, which was unusual for them.

“You’re far too quiet”, Ross said eventually. “You’re normally buzzing after a fight. Something wrong?”

Brock hesitated before answering.

“I was just thinking….”

“I’ve warned you; you’re going to break something doing that!”

Another fry found its mark.

“Ha, ha, ass-hat!” Brock smiled. “No, it’s just…. here we are in Nowheresville, Kansas, and…. this is why.”

“This is why what?” Ross asked, puzzled.

Brock gestured around the diner which, unsurprisingly for the time of day, was almost empty. A young man, possibly a student, was reading a book at the counter. Three young girls were splitting their time between eating and looking at their mobiles. Two old men, in a booth that lay at right-angles to the hunters' one, were smiling at each other over their shakes.

Ross followed his husband’s eyes to the old couple, just as the shorter of the two finished the last of his shake, and managed to get yellow froth all over his lip. His partner chuckled, low and surprisingly dirty for someone of his age, and reached across, running a finger around the shorter man’s mouth to clear it off, and earning himself a loving smile in the process.

“That’s why we do this, Brock”, he said in a low voice. “That’s why we put our necks on the line, just so people in places like this can live a normal life. And if we get very lucky, who knows? We may live long enough that one day that’ll be us, enjoying our retirements in the Kansas sun.”

Brock smiled back at him, then noticed that the elderly couple were leaving. The shorter guy held the door open for his partner, who chuckled at him again as he sashayed through it. The other guy was about to follow him when he suddenly looked up and across at the two young hunters, and smiled knowingly at them. Then he left.

“Ross”, Brock said in a low voice, “I think I must be hallucinating!”

His husband stared back at him.

“Did your hallucination involve a certain fellow diner appearing to have long, black wings?” he whispered.

Brock nodded.

“You don’t think….”

The boys threw a handful of dollars onto the table and hurried outside. At first they thought the elderly couple had gone, as there was no sign of them. Then Ross suddenly gulped, and nudged his husband. There was a large black muscle car just across the car park, one familiar to every hunter in the United States, if not the world. The windows were blacked out, although judging from the slight movement of the vehicle, something was definitely happening inside it. And that was not all.

On the ground next to the passenger side door, there was a long, black feather…. 

The young men smiled at each other, and made their way back into the diner.


End file.
